


My Bee Heart

by zukosboyfriend



Category: One Direction, bee fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, harry is annoying, i wrote this at 3: 38 am, liam is coo, louis bee, niaal l is also bee, zayn malik is a bee keeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukosboyfriend/pseuds/zukosboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lifestyle when it comes to bees, they do their jobs and do what their meant to. Everything is perfectly fine in Bee Louis Tomlinson's life, he does what he does and that is just how it is. Everything is perfectly fine until it isn't, and Human Zayn Malik has got something to do with it.</p><p>AU: Zayn Malik is a bee keeper and Louis Tomlinson is a bee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was normal... But then it is Not

Louis Tomlinson is a bee and he does bee things. It was just another day in buzzland. Louis was flying around his normal garden and pollinating his flowers. It was his bee business. he put his bee butt and pooped on the flower.

"Ah yes this is nice." Louis said as he pollinated the flower and ate the sugar and kept it in his bee belly.

Louis then moved on to the next flower and the next and pooped on those flowers too.

This was Louis normal life, he would poop on flowers and go home to see his bee family, oh wait Louis is single and forever a1one. But he is fine with that. So then Louis goes home to his single roomed apartment and reads the bee news.

"ATTENTION !! Bee careful there is a giant ghost taking bees and the population is decreases."

Louis jumped out of his chair and cried. He was afraid of the ghosts. So then Louis ate a flower pancake and cried.

-

The next morning Louis went outside to pollinate his flowers again. He wondered why he was the only bee there but he just continued his bee job and pooped on flowers. Suddenly there was a big noise. And then Louis was trapped in some sort of net.

"Oh no !! What's happing???"

But then he saw a ghost and Louis cried for help. The ghost took bee Louis in his ghost hands and put him in this box thing with holes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tries to get used to his new envoronment  
> Harry is an asshoel no one likes him here. Sorry Harly

There was an echoed voice in his mind. Bees bees bees. Louis eyes opened and he heard arguing.

"You're joking aren't you."

"No I'm dead serious asswhole.""

"It's always bees bees bees. What about me?"

"What about you?"

"You love me Zayn"

"Sorry.. no I don't."

Louis saw clearly and he flew to the ceiling. But there was a glass so then Louis hurt himself by flying into the glass.

"Look what you've done !! You've scared the poor bee."

A large figure walked up to Louis then and looked him in his bee eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. Hello I'm Zayn."

What. Louis thought to himself

"It's a fucking bee it's not gonna--" the other dude tried to talk.

"Hi." Louis spoke.

"HO LY SHIT" Zayn yelped.

"Quick question.. why am I in here how do I get out."

"Wait no .. Don't leave pls I just wanna get to know you."

The other dude walked up to Zayn and put his hand on the shoulder of Zayn and cleared throat

"Oh .. this is my ex harry."

"Ex??? Wait what the fuCK"

Zayn looked at Louis and rolled his eyes. Louis was confused why Harry guy was the x from the alphabet.

Zayn ignored Hardy and continued to ask Louis about his favorite color and if he had a family and would he like to meet some other bees? Because Zayn has other bees that he's friends with and it would be cool if Louis was friends with them too so Louis said yes.

"Hey man. I'm Niall."

"Hi? Do u have any idea what this is? How come u aren't in this see through box and I am?"

"Because you're still getting used to this new life style .. Which is pretty great I mean my man Zayn is heck cool and gives me food and finger hugs and we play dollhouse sometimes."

"Dollhouse? What's.."

"Never mind that. Just he's cool okay so don't worry about him."

"Who's the Harry guy."

"He's anti-bee"

"Oh?"

"Well.. Not really but he gets jealous sometimes. He's weird. Not cool."

Niall flew away for a moment but came back with something in his bee hands and held it out to Louis.

"Here. Zayn wanted me to give you little bee boots so if you want you can put em on now. And here's some pants."

"Pants?"

"Your bare ass naked my dude"

"Okay." Louis put on the pants and boots as Niall flew away again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some bee is jea;lous

This other guy came in while Niall came into Louis' glass box and we're watching tv.

"Zayn? I'm here what did you--"

"Liam !!" Zayn went to go bring Liam into a hug. "I've been waiting to show you my latest addition."

"Why r u talking like that.. Stop it."

"Look at my bees !!!"

Liam walked over to Niall and Louis and introduced himself. Turns out Liam is a bee keeper along with Zayn. But he's a different kind of bee keeper, more conservative.

"Where's Harry?"

"Who?"

"Right... So anyway how have you been besides h*rry and bees"

"Well I've been painting.. Oh wait I've been painting bees mainly so I guess that's still about bees."

"No tell me."

Zayn and Liam walked off to another part of the house where Z kept his bee fan art.

"Weird." Louis mumbled 

"What."

"Nothing." Louis wanted to hide the fact that he was jealous of Zayn and Liam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly falling for each other maybe

Zayn would come by Louis new bee room after he was out of the box and felt comfortable enough to roam around the house. It was sort of nice of him. Zayn would come by and tell Louis about his day and ramble on about how much he despises Harry for his bee hate. And Louis would listen. He would try to understand other than the fact he is a bee and does not understand these humans.

Days would go by and Liam would visit and bring over bee pals. It was kind of sad because Louis often missed his bee home even if there wasn't much to it. One night, late December, Zayn came out of his room and brought Louis by the window and Yhey looked up at the sky and Zayn wondered what it would be like to be a star.

"Back in Buzzland there was a saying that every star is a bee."

"Why did they say that."

"Because they're yellow idk it was more literal."

"Oh."

"Why do you like bees so much?"

Zayn pondered for a moment, "I don't know. I think there's more to it than just a bee, you guys have feelings and understand things. Bees are sort of my best friends."

Nights passed and every night there would be a same routine of Zayn visiting Louis and them talking about universal topics. It was soothing and quiet, and no one was around. It was pure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry is annoying still lol go awey u noodle jar

"I'm here to apologize." Harry kept a stern face.

Zayn looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry I offended the things you like. I didn't know you cared about bees so much and I should have respected that. 

"Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean you should be keeping them hostage like this. What if Louis wants to be free but you've kept him here so he can't be." Harry goes on.

"You don't understand... You don't." Zayn looks to the side dramatically.

"Give it up Zayn."

"Why!!?"

"It's not healthy for you or me or this relationship. I'm not saying we should get together but I'm saying we should at least be friends and forget."

"You're unaccepting and cruel to my heart. I won't be your friend harty."

"Well f u too." Harry stormed out.

So much for that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heart has a stuttering buzz

It was even more often that Zayn would come out at night to talk to Louis. It was still so peaceful. Zayn was vulnerable there, during the dark hours. He was open and ghostly.

Sometimes he would cry about being a bee keeper and how it's affected his life. But Louis was always there to reassure him and smile and make Zayn laugh again. Louis really cared about Zayn.. He did.

"You know.. Maybe Harry was right."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to be free?"

"Well yeah. But that doesn't mean--"

"I'm sorry Louis I shouldn't have done this." Zayn opens the windows so they air comes in. "Go!"

Louis flies. He flies and he flies. He dares not to look back at Zayn. As Louis flies he starts to think if this was right. He starts to think if this will really help Zayn. If this is what Louis really wants. 

But Louis is lost. He doesn't know where Buzzland is and the world is so large. You would think Zayn lived in the country, but he lives in the city and there are so many cars and so many lights. Louis can't see and he's starting to panic and he gets hit by a car and falls to the side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything is changing everything is sad

Zayn struggles with himself. He's been crying for a two weeks straight and called Harry multiple times trying to blame him for this.

Harry stops by and gives Zayn a few words of sympathy but then he leaves again. Not much help.

Liam on the other hand has been there for Zayn. He's always cared for him. He's there to pat Zayn on the back and make him soup and watch movies with Zayn. He's a good one.

Zayn still doesn't know what he's meant to do in life if he isn't a bee keeper. He's tried to go to get a job at the retail store but being a cashier is no fun. He's tried to try new hobbies and he learns to do new things so he's slowly starting to get used to it. 

Niall leaves then. He says he's always gonna love Zayn but he really wants to go and travel the world so Z is really happy for him and helps Niall pack his bee bags to go tour the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflection

After a year and some visits from Niall, Zayn started to adapt to his new lifestyle as an artist. Zayn had forgiven Harry and they were now mutuals again. 

Zayn still worked at a retail store and sometimes when he was looking at the comic book section, he would think of Louis and how he would like them.

Louis was one of his best bee friends, Zayn would tell him everything. Louis was his everything. Some nights Zayn couldn't sleep without fearing he forgot to tuck Louis into his bee bed. Zayn cared so much about Louis and he still did, he wondered where that little bee dude was now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen now?

The night before Zayn decided to go back to college and study more about English he went out on the balcony.

"Louis.." Zayn whispered. 

"LOUIS!" Zayn cried out for a last time.

Nothing happened of course so Zayn turned head down and silently closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. It was time to move on.

"Zzz... Zzz zzz"

Zayn turned to go inside thinking the noise was just his head telling him to sleep.

"Zzzzzzz... Zzzzz zzzzz zzz" the noise was closer and Zayn turned his head to look.

There was a shining in the distance, a small little flicker. And it buzzed, it was yellow and black and it was so beautiful. It was beetiful.

"Louis?" Zayn held out his arm.

The fuzz landed on his hand and Zayn took a closer look. It had the same hair and the same features.

"Zayn.."

"Louis! You came back! You really did!! I missed you so much!! Louis I'm going to school now and things are different but I missed you so much Louis. I missed you. I love you."

"I know. I love you too Zayn."


End file.
